Celeste the Sergal
Celeste is a Female, Western Sergal situated in Gold Ring within the New Age canon on Planet Tal. Profile Appearance Celeste was born a Western Sergal with stunning silver fur and light blue eyes. At a very early age, her parents decided to split her tongue, as it was a cultural tradition in their clan. As she grew older, her fur grew out from a silver grey into a beautiful mauve and eventually, into the bright purple you see as an adult. She is currently 12 Tal Years old and 6'6" tall. Fur Pattern: In current time she has bright purple and white fur with mauve spiked stripes on her shoulders, bridge of nose, back and top of her tail. She also has a mauve fur pattern on her body in semi-circular pattern on her shoulder blades, tips of ears and where white fur meets the bright purple. She has a large amount of white fur on her body which continues down from the lower half of her face down to the breast-bone where it is interrupted by purple fur. The white fur continues covering the majority of the back bottom half of the legs and body. A darker purple can also be seen on the majority of her purple fur, mainly including the end of the tail, the ears, the backs of the arms, her thighs and her back. Skin, eyes and claws: She has light pink skin which can be seen on her paw pads and tongue. Her eyes are a deep pink which were mutated at a young age. Her claws are an opaque black. Hair: She has thick longish hair which she will sometimes keep in a braid or pony-tail. Personality Very spiritually inclined and in touch with nature. Has a soft spot for all colourful and beautiful things; this is due to her upbringing and is also evident in her profession. Can be shy and submissive, quiet and recluse but very friendly. Biography Early Life (Year 0 to 1) Celeste was born around 33 Rain Calendar to an unknown Clan in Vetla Forest (As can be seen here). Her parents were both of Western origin and they all lived along side the beautiful green lands and Nevreans. Her Clan was home to a peaceful, spiritual people, and her family, very close and loving. However, when she was less than a year old, Rain and the Shigu army invaded the Vetla Lands killing her family and friends, including both of her parents. Miraculously, she had survived and is known as being one of the very few Western Sergals that survived the genocide. This was due to a kind act from family friends, a Nevrean couple. During the attack, Celeste's parents were not able to escape the battle alone and chose the face the soldiers and defend their clan. The two Nevrean's were given the tiny Celeste and told to look after her if they did not make it. The male couple ran to the stables and took off with Celeste and some supplies to Nevrea on the back of a Talyxian Horse. This was the last time anyone had seen her parents. The Nevrean couple travelled South on the edge of the desert/Vetla Forest and slowly made their way up Nev Mountains. They found peace in Nevrea for the next five years, living among the nevreans. Adolescence (Year 1 to 6) Around year 38, Celeste had grown into a young adolescent (Reference). She had a joyous upbringing in Nevrea and could not remember the day of her parents death. She was brought up in a rich culture of colour and spirituality. The community welcomed her with open arms and she was very happy. She became an avid collector of gems, shards of beautiful glass, pretty stones and anything that had a beautiful gleam to it. While she was out looking for more for her collection she saw a glittering in the bushes. When she looked in closer the reflection of the moon on the object reflected back and brightly shone into her eyes. She immediately covered her eyes and fell back, when she opened them again her eyes had transformed into a stunning pink colour. To this day Celeste carries this stone around her neck and no one understands what caused this to happen let alone what the stones' origin is. Later that year, alarms were raised in Nevrea as Soldiers of the Shigu Army approached over the mountains. A frantic Nevrean ran to Celeste and her Fathers and explained that the soldiers were looking for survivors of the Year 33 attack in Vetla and would kill anyone in their paths. Celeste became confused as she had not been told anything of her past. Her Nevrean parents had to admit the truth and tell her everything that had happened and about what had happened to her biological parents. Coming to this realisation was a lot for Celeste. However, being brought up with a kind and brave heart, she decided it would be best if she left Nevrea and not endanger anymore family/friends around her. With a heavy heart, once again the young sergal set off into the desert on horseback, towards the famous city of Gold Ring. Adulthood (year 7 to present) The journey to Gold Ring was dangerous and difficult. Once she had arrived, she was able to speak with other refugees of the war. Many had incredibly hard stories such as her own. She was able to find a settlement with the kind folk and would get by from the little money she made selling her gemstones. She lived like this for just a little under a year until all of a sudden came the collapse of the Shigu Kingdom. Category:Sergal Category:Western Sergal